Curiosity Kills
by Kettle Krakens
Summary: Gold, being the reckless idiot he is, goes on an online hell and possibiliy sends him and the other dexholders to hell. At least there are cookies and ice cream. Cover made by a friend of mine.
1. chapter 1: Arrival

"Wait, is that a skull?!" The seven of them walked ashore, surveying the island. The blood stained sand was stained an unsightly salmon, and the blackened palm trees were adorned with sinister looking skulls. There were also a couple of body parts lying around, Yellow could see two hands sticking out, as if to say, 'save me!'. Blue turned to Gold, hands on her hips.

"Okay, Gold," she hissed, eyes flashing. "Can you explain to us exactly why we're here?" She did not like the place at all.

Gold smiled, clearly unbothered by the gory scene. He had been on an online forum, looking at random places, when he saw this island. He thought of it as a perfect opportunity to impress the others.

"They said that house over there had free cookies and ice-cream," he said simply, pointing to a sinister looking house. Silver gave Gold a murderous look, his piercing grey eyes throwing daggers at him.

Green was sick and tired of Gold. "So do you want us to die?!" Green half yelled at his junior. Yellow flinched, instinctively clinging onto Red. He tried to give her a comfortable smile, his bloodshot eyes revealed he was almost as scared as she was. Meanwhile, Crystal sighed. Slapping Gold, she scolded him, telling him that this island was no place for people, or anything for that matter.

Gold rolled his eyes. "Woah there, Super Serious Gal! Got your panties in a twist?" he asked coolly, earning himself another slap.

"Gold, this is no time to be acting like this!" she shouted. "Especially when you, being the idiot you are, could've just brought us to hell!" She was right up Gold's face, her nose barely touching his.

Silver moaned. "I guess we'll have to stay here for the night," he said in an annoyed tone. The others nodded in agreement, fearful of what perils awaited them.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

Hello, I am Vixen of the Kettle Krakens!

And I really hope you guys love this story I am making. It would mean a lot if you did as this will hopefully be my best story yet. Anyways, cya!


	2. Chapter 2: The first Steps

The seven dexholders cautiously entered the old, rusting house. The house emanated a disgusting, spoiled smell, like a splatter party had gone one. And sitting on a creaky, four legged mahogany table, sat the cookies and ice cream. At least the forum hadn't lied.

"See! I told you there were cookies!" Gold exclaimed happily, dashing to the table. He picked up a cookie and brought it to his mouth. Quickly, Silver slapped it out of his hand. The cookie clattered onto the floor, crumbs spraying everywhere.

Gold was horrified. "Why did you do that?" he whined, his amber eyes melancholy. Silver stared at him.

"Well you could've got food poisoning, and you might've died," he replied, his expression blank. Gold frowned, but avoided the table. Obeying his red head friend.

Meanwhile, Blue was tugging on Green's shirt. "Can't we go home, Greenie?" she begged, widening her eyes and giving him a puppy stare.

Green shook his head. "For the tenth time, no," he said, rolling his eyes at her.

They walked into the front room, surveying the decor. The room had a plush mahogany carpet, stained with various substances, and the walls were painted a raggedy white and silver. The sofas were ripped up, and smashed glass littered the floor. Various headless statues perched upon moldy tables. They sat down carefully, Yellow clinging onto Red, and Crystal grasping Gold's shoulder.

Green wrinkled his face in disgust. "I suggest we have someone on lookout," he said, surveying the dexholders with a serious look on his face.

"I vote Gold," suggested an annoyed Silver. Everyone immediately agreed.

Gold looked shocked. "What, why me?" he whined, casting a baby-eyed look around the room. He didn't want to be the one standing in a dark hallway. Who knows what would happen?

Silver huffed. "Because it's your fault we're in this mess!" he hissed.

Gold sighed. He got up, and slowly walked out into the hallway.

"If I die, it's your fault!" he shouted to Silver.

Blue turned to Green, horrified. "Will we really die, Greenie?" she pouted, heart racing.

For once, Green was speechless.

 ** _Authors note!_**

Heyo it's Vixen. I hope you like this chapter. I can't wait to move on, onto the other stuff.


	3. Chapter 3: Curiosity killed the cat

Gold looked around. Why did he have to be on look out? He checked his pokegear eleven thirty pm it read. The raven haired boy looked inside the room where everyone else was asleep in. He glanced around the murky living room "I guess there is nothing worry about" he spoke optimistically.

He flinched hearing a scrapping of a knife on the walls. What was that?! The amber eyed eyed boy started running towards the noise down the hallway. "Hello?! Any body there?!" He asked. He came to a room. It looked like a study. Dusty torn books on shelves, with torn papers around. Then he landed on it a razor claw was scrapping along a wall, most likely due to the wind. Gold relaxed and closed the window, he paused, looked around, then he walked out.

Being the idiot he is Gold decided to explore the place. The raven haired boy walked threw the ghastly corridors. The green salmon shaded wallpaper was torn, stains that he didn't want to know what they were. Gold froze in big letters written in a stale old liquid spelled: I see you.

On instinct Gold ran away his amber eyes filled with fear. Just who was after them? As Gold dashed he tripped over his feet hitting the hard wooden floor. He scrabbled to getup losing his shoe in the process he didn't care and kept running. He hid in the first room he came across. The storage room. He couldn't see anything really, other then outlines of the shelves. He slid down against a corner onto the hard floor. He was scared, his heart raced as fast as a train. The raven haired boy was sweaty only hearing his own heart beat against the silence of his breathing.

"Good night, goldy~" a raspy sweet voice whispered into his ear. As a knife Pierced his frail skin jabbing into his stomach. A vibrant liquid trailed out of his mouth. He felt the knife leave before entering again and again more brutally then the last. It was a horrible sight. Screams of agony left the boy. the floor, the killer and the boys corpse was stained, the daunting scarlet sheen highlighted the attack. The murder fled.

The Dexholders who were sleeping soundly, shot up from There slumber as if they just heard a gun shot "Gold?!" They asked in unison scrambling to get up and looking were they left him but he wasn't there. The burnet surveyed the room "where is yellow?" She asked with a worried tone. Just as the other dexholders were about to reply yellow ran over to them looking completely terrified with tears streaming down her frail face. "I-i found gold...b-but he's dead!" The small girl bursts into loud sobs burying her face into reds chest. Red picked her up bridle style with a protective grip, as they ran down the corridor, there footsteps being the only other thing then there breathes to make a sound. Then they came across the very same storage room. Blood was leaking out as Green opened it.

"G-GOLD?!" The breeders body was horribly mangled, multiple holes were made into his body, his limbs were barely attached but last of all his eyes were scrapped out of his eye sockets. Two hearts shattered at once. The blue haired Crystal broke down in tears quickly. Holding the body that used to be a dear friend close. While Silver gazed at the body. Many thoughts ran through his mind. He remembered many things for a moment, mainly past events. Like the time he was turned into stone, hearing the things Gold had said or that other time where the idiot had gone and risked his life. He couldn't hear the others, only his thoughts. They didn't hold, a tear slid down his face. Silver wanted to he speak he tried too but nothing came out.

Was it really his fault?

 ** _Authors note:_**

The angst is real I say. ITS REAL. Please tell me if you enjoy this ride so far!


End file.
